Beautiful yet Deadly
by Parisa01
Summary: Love is beautiful yet deadly. 2 agents are sent on their most important mission in their lives and failure is not an option. They cannot let anything get in the way to succeed in their goal; not even love. Full summary inside. RikuXOC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but my OC's. Rated M for sexual themes, swearing and blood. This is the first time I'm doing a mature story and it is a little dark. Hopefully it turns out good!

Full Summary

Junior (Riku) and Kiddo (Natsuki) are both rivals within their spy organisations; Valiance and Liberty. Both have the same goal; to kill the person who killed their loved ones; Xehanort. He's found in their hometown Destiny Islands up to something no good. Riku and Natsuki are sent to Destiny Islands and will attend University together; in their original appearances with no disguises. They become friends and slowly fall in love. However, Xehanort begin to target them and there's someone from the spy agency who works alongside him. Will their mission put their lives at stake? Will they find who they are and what will happen when they do?

* * *

 **Beautiful but Deadly**

" _Kiddo, Xehanort been found. He's in Destiny Island and up to something big. Your next and final mission; eliminate him once and for all."_

 **Chapter 1: Mission**

A 21 year-old girl was walking through an empty building with only 2 or 3 cleaners around. It was night time and she could only hear the sound of the rain outside and her steps. The girl had a side bag and carried a full black biker face.

She walked into the bathroom and started to get changed from her blood stained white shirt and skirt into a white crop top and black high waisted jeans. She also wore biker boots. The teenage girl washed her face and dried her face with her scarf. She also took off her contact lenses and wig off. The young woman threw the contacts away and kept the wig in a bag.

She looked up at her reflection with her hands on the bathroom counter. She stared at the mirror whilst taking deep breaths. The girl had ginger chestnut layered straight hair which was cheek length, choppy bangs, pale skin, rosy cheeks lips and nose and almond shaped purple eyes. The young woman was tall at 6ft with a very curvaceous sexy body. She was an exact copy of her father and many people acknowledged it.

It wasn't the first time the ginger haired woman killed, but every time she did, she felt guilt inside. She would always remember the first time she killed a man on her first mission. She was so afraid and couldn't sleep for a month.

The purple eyed 21-year old exited the bathroom and walked down the building and walked down to the basement. The young women entered 3 numbers on a "broken" key pad of a "broken" lift. She got in and pressed the very last button.

As the doors were closing, a boy who looked around 16 ran into the lift. He looked all untidy with messy hair, all sweaty etc. He had baby blue eyes, black hair, tanned skin and was short. He stood next to the girl who kept looking forward. The doors finally closed.

The dark haired boy caught his breath and his eyes fell on the young adult standing next to him. His blue eyes widened as a smile graced his lips.

"Oh my god, you're the Kiddo!" He exclaimed and she glared at the boy. "You're the legendary Kiddo who's assassinated 999 people." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm just Kiddo." She said in her womanly silky sexy voice.

"It's an honour being in the same lift as you." He smiled. "Can I get an autograph?"

She huffed and took out a tissue. She pursed her lips against this tissue leaving a mark. The doors opened and Kiddo threw the tissue back whilst exiting the lift. He caught the tissue and watched her.

She entered the large underground basement which was also a centre for the World Spy Organisation she worked for. People were on their computers, spies walking around. Everyone looked up and smiled at her whilst greeting her. Kiddo kept a straight face whilst nodding to everyone in response.

The young adult walked up the stairs right up to the Chief's office. When she got there, Kiddo knocked on the door and entered.

It was a normal tidy office and behind the desk sitting on a leather chair was the Chief; a man in his 50's with black hair which was greying, pale skin, and brown eyes and was quite built. On the desk there were a pile of files and 2 cups of coffee.

"Kiddo! Back from a mission already?" He said with a big smile.

"Yes Chief." She took a seat in front of him and started drinking the coffee.

"Mission complete?" Her purple eyes looked up from the desk and she nodded. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"You wanted to see me?" She asked in a mutter.

"Yes it's about your final mission. You've been briefed last week. Well I just wanted to tell you, even if you fail this mission, you can still leave the team." The Chief said with a blank face.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked up at her Chief, the man who raised her.

"Chief, I'm not gonna give up so easily; I'll keep fighting no matter what." She said. "He killed my parents when I was 6, I won't give up on this."

"Just like your father." He smiled sadly. "Well I have a few profiles for you to pick. You can go through them."

Kiddo finished up her coffee and started reading through the profiles. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she had a confused look on her face.

"Goth, nerd. Popular cheerleader?" She looked up at him.

"What? They're just personalities to help you fit in." The Chief stated.

"How 'bout I be myself?" She asked.

"That seems like a good idea. But I have already taken care of an appearance for you." The man reclined back on his seat.

"No tans, no cutting hair and certainly no wigs anymore." She smirked and he nodded.

"Your mission started in 2 weeks, I'm assigning you with Agent Leonhart, Agent Zack and Agent Cloud." Her eyebrow twitched.

"But they hate each other." Kiddo commented.

"Not on this mission they won't." She snorted at this. "Kiddo, good luck."

"Thank you, Chief."

* * *

 **Elsewhere:**

A young man entered another empty building walking casually. He returned from a nasty shoot up between 2 different mafia crews and slipped out quickly and quietly without getting caught.

He got into a bathroom and got changed from his blood covered white shirt and black trousers, to a grey tank top and black jeans. He took off his black long wig, blue contact lenses and scars. The 21 year-old washed his tan off.

It was Riku, the number one spy in his organisation. The silver haired teen tied his hair back and exited the bathroom. The young man began walking around the building and got to a store closet, where he found a "broken pad". He entered a code and scanned his palm. The scanner beeped green and the wall opened up to reveal a passageway.

Riku opened the doors which led to a huge underground basement with many spies walking around and working on research. The girls turned to him and started squealing, asking how his mission was etc; they were all his fans but he didn't take any notice.

He went up to his Chief's office, who was a woman in her 60's with dark brown hair turning grey, cyan wise eyes and a few wrinkles here and there; she was Granny Chief. She smiled when she saw her top spy enter the office.

"Hey Chief, you wanted to see me?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"Junior, you know you don't have to call me Chief." She smiled.

"You don't have to call me Junior, grandma." He stated and she smiled. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…" Riku's grandmother took a deep breath, clasped her hands together and looked at him. "…We found Xehanort, he's in Destiny Islands."

His cool and calm demeanour seemed to vanish from his face as his eyes flashed with rage. He clenched his fists and felt the nails sinking into his skin. There was a dark, fearful and deadly aura coming out of him which even his grandmother could sense.

"Riku, you don't have to do this. Just quit and go to university." She sighed.

"I can't! He killed my partner!" He exclaimed. "After killing him, I can live life peacefully. None of this spy stuff, just lead a normal life."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." The Chief stated.

"Don't worry grandma, I'll be okay." He reassured her with a smile. "So who am I doing the mission with?"

"Aerith and Tifa." Riku huffed at this.

"Why do I have to do it with girls?" He whined.

"Aerith is excellent with getting information and is the smartest in the organisation. Tifa is a tough cookie and is excellent with hand to hand combat." She answered. "Besides, rumours had it Liberty has already dispatched their number one spy Kiddo and 3 others to hunt down Xehanort."

"Kiddo huh?" Riku smirked. "Her and I are both of 999 kills but I swear I'll kick her ass. She ain't even strong enough."

"You're stronger. You're my grandchild after all. But long live Valiance, Liberty has nothing on us." Granny Chief stated. "Now get ready, there'll be a meeting with the Big Boss."

"Are _they_ gonna be there?" Riku huffed.

"Unfortunately the Chief of Liberty, Kiddo and the 3 others will be there. Just gotta suck it up." Granny Chief said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly but Dangerous**

 **Chapter 2**

Kiddo sat in her small apartment for the last time. She was in the bedroom in front of her mirror. Most of the young woman's things were packed and sent to her new house in Destiny Islands. She wore a dark red turtle neck jumper, a black leather skirt, tights and knee high suede boots with heels. In order to hide her identity from the Valiance, she had to wear a wig and contact lenses. She wore a dark purple long wig which was up to her shoulders and she curled it. The young woman also wore icy blue contact lenses. She also wore makeup; burgundy matte lipstick, eyeliner and mascara.

She looked up at the mirror and saw a picture at the on the drawer and a diamond ring. Her eyes watered and she felt her heart crack. It was a picture of her old partner, best friend and first love; Terra. He got killed by Xehanort himself. Terra was also Kiddo's fiancé and it was their last mission together. She was going to give up revenge in order to live a normal life with the man she loved. Not to mention at the time, she was carrying their child. They were together 3 years and knew each other for 10 years. After his death, she mourned and had a miscarriage; losing her child. It had been 3 years since his death but she still wears her engagement ring.

Kiddo picked up the picture and tears fell on the glass protecting it. It was a picture of them both together; he had his arms around her and she was grinning and blushing. Her hair was long because he told her he loved her with long hair. She kept her hair short when she lost him because of his death. The ginger haired woman had moved on but never was there a day she stopped thinking about him. The time she spent with him, was the happiest ever because he was the reason for her happiness. She was so close to him that she told him about her feelings; something she struggled to do and even told him her real name before she joined Liberty.

The young spy placed the picture in her bag and put on her ring. She put on her grey boyfriend jacket, black scarf and beanie. She exited her apartment and gave her keys to the landlords and left. The purple haired woman got out a cigarette and smoked as she made her way to the Peace Agency building. She got to the entrance and saw her rival finishing his cigarette.

Junior stood there wearing a brown wig and his hair tied back and dark green contact lenses. He wore a trench coat over his jeans and shirt.

"Well, well, well." Kiddo smirked and he looked at her with a huff. "Look what the cat dragged in. The shittiest spy of the shittiest organisation."

"If I'm shit you're worse." He replied.

"You just called yourself shit, ass wipe." She snorted and he rolled his eyes. "Don't you worry; you'll get on my level somehow, give it 10 more years." She stated.

The young woman entered the building and saw Leon and Cloud waiting for her. They both wore disguises, Leon had his scar covered and had black hair, Cloud had scars with red hair, and Zack had blonde hair and green eyes. Kiddo smiled at them whilst walking up to them.

"Hey guys." She said and they looked at her. "Should we get going?" They nodded and she led the way.

As they started walking, Kiddo turned to see Tifa, Aerith and Junior. Tifa had a white wig on with blue eyes and Aerith had a blonde wig with dark grey eyes. Leon, Cloud and Kiddo met with Chief and Junior, Aerith and Tifa met with Granny Chief. She smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Why, if it isn't the girl who got hired for her fake boobs." She stated and Tifa growled.

"At least mine are better than yours!" She yelled back.

"My breasts are the same size as yours, difference is mine ain't made of plastic." Kiddo countered back and Zack snorted at this. Tifa rolled her eyes and huffed. "Come on guys, we don't have to waste our time on these losers."

"Big Boss will see you now." A young woman stated and they followed her. They went up a lift and got to the 25th floor which was the top floor. They all settled down in a business meeting room and saw a man enter; he was Agent Eraqus; Big Boss's best friend and Kiddo's heart dropped when she saw him; this man was going to be her father-in-law. They all stared at him in silence and full concentration. This man was on par with Big Boss and everyone respected him. When Eraqus looked at her, he smiled sadly at her. She placed her hand on her chest and smiled whilst lowering her head with respect. Junior, Tifa and Aerith looked at her and the young man thought her smile actually looked beautiful. But he shook his head at this; what was he thinking?

"Big Boss is not present at the moment, because he is ill so I will be do the mission briefing. Now Xehanort has been found on Destiny Islands and he's up to no good. It's been rumoured that he's been exporting and importing drugs as well as killing anyone in his way. We've been trying to get him for 15 years and it's time that we catch him for good." He explained. "Now I do not want anyone blowing their cover, do I make myself clear?" The team from Liberty looked at Valiance who looked guilty; a handful of their agents always blew their cover. "Xehanort needs to be stopped for everything he has done. For all the lives he had taken."

Kiddo looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. A tear slowly fell down her cheek and her teammates saw this. Cloud placed his hand on her shoulder and Leon gave her a tissue which she wiped her tear with. Even Eraqus had a tear running down his cheek; they all knew that his son, Rocky was killed by Xehanort. The older man looked at Kiddo and smiled.

"You're the one who's lost the most." He stated and Junior growled at this; how was she getting noticed by Agent Eraqus? "So don't forget what your mission is, my child." She smiled and nodded.

"I will never forget." She stated.

"Now Junior, Kiddo I understand you both are on 999 kills; the most in your agencies. This is not a competition; our main goal is to find and eliminate Xehanort." He warned them. "Now, I wish you both the best of luck out there." He stood up and so did the others.

"Yes sir!" They exclaimed and then Eraqus walked off.

Liberty's Chief noticed how down Kiddo looked from this meeting and new she was sad because she thought about her fiancé and the child she lost. He elbowed Leon and motioned towards her. When the young man saw this; he knew he had to cheer up somehow.

"Hey Kiddo!" He exclaimed and she looked at him. "How 'bout some apple pie and ice cream?" He asked and she smiled.

"You know I can't say no to that." She stated.

"And I will get a chocolate tart." The Chief said.

"No tart for you, old man." She said whilst placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah she's right, you'll collapse again." Zack agreed.

"C'mon old man, we don't wanna drag your ass to the hospital, again." Cloud crossed his arms.

"Ah you kids are so rude to me." He stated. "Well let's get going." They turned around and were about to leave.

"Hey Kiddo." The said woman turned around at Junior who smirked. "May the best agent win."

Kiddo walked up to him and glared at him. "This isn't a competition. I don't think you understand that. But you're obviously too stupid to know." She said. "I don't care if you kill him or fake boobs over there kills him. I just want that cunt killed." Tifa growled at this. "I want him to get what he deserves, for all the lives he's taken."

The young woman turned around and flipped her head in his face whilst walking away. Valiance just watched them walk away; they had to succeed in their mission.


End file.
